Turning Tables
by SmolWiddlePotato
Summary: Harry goes to the department of mysteries in 5th year expecting to find Sirius. But what he really finds will shake the foundation of the wizarding world...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I should really be able to get into this story, because I love these kinds of stories! I am taking a small break in my other stories, because I don't know where I am going to take them. As you can see I changed my username. It's a long story… Summery: Harry goes to the department of mysteries in 5th year expecting to find Sirius. But what he really finds will shake the foundation of the wizarding world…

WARNING: This is DARK harry fic. And a manipulative dumbledore fic. If you don't like it don't read it.  
(Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter.)

Harry and his friends walked through the department of mysteries looking for one Sirius Black. "Here this is where I saw him." Harry said leading them into the aisle. There was no one there.  
"I know he was here." Harry said looking confused. He saw a prophecy with a shiny name plate underneath saying 'Harry Potter'  
"It has my name on it." Harry reached out to take it off, hi friends watching worriedly behind him.  
"Very good Potter. Now give it to me." A cold voice said behind him. Harry spun around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
"Of course not." Harry said anger in his voice.  
"Than perhaps you would join us. We can tell you everything. Dumbledore has kept quite a few things from you. Including the fact you still have family." Lucius said.  
Everybody froze. "What do you mean?" Harry asked "He is talking about me." A quiet voice said and a girl walked out of the shadows.

How was that? I know it is really short. I am awful at introduction chapters. To be fair I'm not even in middle school yet. Please review! 


	2. Forming A Family

Hi guys! I do not know which way I wanna take the fanfiction, so I am just gonna do what I am feeling at the time. I hope you like this story! (Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.)

Harry stared at the figure in front of him. She was short. Way shorter than him. About four and a half feet tall. She had golden skin with dark eyes to match her hair. She wore black glasses.  
The second he saw her a flood of memories came back.

Flashback:

Harry stood next to a short girl with wavy black hair and dark eyes. They were at a park with Dudley and his gang behind them. "What you too scared?" Dudley taunted pointing to the dark forest. "Come on Abby. Go in. Or are you too scared?  
It was very clear Abby did not want to go in the forest. However, she took a deep breath and disappeared into the forest.

Harry had waited four whole hours for her to come out, but she never did.

End of flashback.

Harry blinked at the girl. Abby. His sister. Now he remembered. She had disappeared 10 years ago. His only family left. Harry's hope was soon crushed though. She was either being held captive or she was a death eater. "Abby? I thought you were dead." He said.  
Abby smiled and said, "Well, guess you thought wrong." "Umm Harry kinda need to focus on the task at hand." Hermione said. Harry nodded and brought himself back to the present.  
"Mr. Potter, you need to hand over the prophecy and we will tell you everything. Or, you can keep it, and get the information a different way. So what will it be?" Lucius watched him carefully making sure he didn't try anything.  
"RUN!" Harry shouted, but Abby stuck her leg out tripping him. His friends scattered not noticing Harry's fall. "I'm sorry Harry." she whispered before she said, "Stupefy!" and he went under.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry woke up in a unfamiliar room. It had really dark wood floors and gold walls. He was lying on some sort of bed. He tried to move, but he found his hands and feet had been tied down. "I see your awake." Abby stepped out of the shadows.  
"Yes I am." Harry said coldly. Abby sighed. She looked guilty, but Harry didn't feel any remorse for her. She had betrayed them. She was a death eater… Right?  
"I'm really sorry Harry, bu-"  
"No buts. Your a death eater. You betrayed us. That's all I need to know." Harry glared at her.  
Abby looked away. "That's not true. I'm not a death eater, I'm a devil. It's a rare hybrid type of witch or wizard with extra powers and this." Abby pulled off this cape thing she was wearing to reveal a pair of wings. They resembled a bat's wings. They had a midnight blue structure and emerald green webbing. She pulled back her hair to show her left eye. It was emerald green. Like Harry's. She had a streak of green and a streak of blue going through her hair. Harry was lost for words. He doubted she had it when she was younger. However, she was there with wing and weird eyes and hair. "I know. It's weird, but you need to trust me. I will explain everything later." Abby was begging. Harry sighed. "How do I know I can trust you." "You just have too." She answered before walking over to a shelf with colorful vials. She took a blue vile and a silver knife.  
"What are you doing?" Harry said panic filling him like a balloon She didn't answer. She just walked over and put a silencing charm on him. She then took the knife and cut his wrist open. She then took the blue vile and poed the contents in the cut. White hot pain shot up his arm. She healed the cut, but the pain stayed as she repeated it on the other side. After she was done his arms were weak and numb. She did it too his ankles too. Then forced his mouth open and poured about 8 viles into it. Then she removed the silencing charm.  
"What did you do?!" Harry yelled at her.  
"You will see." she said before walking away leaving him too his thoughts. 


	3. Explanations

**Hi Guys! Wow a lot of people have read this. Thank you! Please please please review!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Abby.)**

Harry woke up in the same room as before. Except he felt much stronger and wasn't bound. He got up and headed towards the door.

"You know I was gonna let you out anyways." A guy said stepping out of the shadows. "Come on. We have to meet your sister. We will explain there."

Harry nodded and followed, because he doubted he really had a choice anyways.

They made it to a room across the hallway. It was completely black. Black chairs, black table, black walls, black floors. He sat down right as the door opened and 4 more people walked in. His sister, another girl that looked like the female version of the guy who brought him here, and two other boys.

"Okay. We are here at the moment to tell Harry the truth. Who would like to start?" Abby said staring at everyone expectantly.

"I will." The other girl stood up an Abby sat down. "Okay. So Harry. Have you ever had any doubts about the way Dumbledore has treated you?" Harry shook his head. "Well you should. He is not the leader of the light like everyone believes. He is Lord Voldemort. It's always pretty weird how he appears right after an attack. That's because he does the attacks. He has half the order totally fooled. A couple of them know the truth and serve Tom Riddle. A large group of them are being manipulated and the rest are the so called death eaters. He has been framing Tom Riddle for years. And manipulating you. And Abby. I don't know any more than that so Abby can take over."

Abby stood up and the other girl sat down.

"Okay so ever since we go out with the Dursley's we both have been under a large amount of enchantments. Most of them forbidden. We have had our magic bound, our status undeveloped , and under many loyalty and obedience spells. Having you status undeveloped makes it so we don't have our wings and other things grow. Though, it ends up happening anyways when we come of age. Anyways, I was under the imperius. I think his logic is that if he had me under his finger he can bait you. Either way it was evil. Eventually, I was able to throw the imperius off. Obvoiusly , he knew this. That is why he kidnapped me. The day I went missing was the day he took me. He brought me back to hogwarts and in his office. Then he went right down to business ." She shuddered slightly before continuing. "He wanted me out of his way. He started of with some cutting curses. Then he cut me with the sword of gryffindor. That is probably why I do not want to be in gryffindor. Anyways the rest was a blur. I do remember getting burned in various spots though. Anyways he then put me under cruciatus. For a very long time. I don't remember how I escaped. I just remember being put in the same room you were in and going under the same treatment. Those potions by the way released all enchantments. That's why your magic feels a lot stronger. And here we are now. There is just one more thing to do. And that is to find out your status. There are six. The crystals, the butterflies, the demons, the angels, the everlastings, and the keepers. You can tell by what the wings look like. I'm a demon. So is Macie over there." She said pointing at the girl. "Then Justin and Chance are both Keepers. And Peyton is an Angel. Now let's see what you are." Abby walked over to him and gave him a cupcake. "Eat it. It will show your status.

Harry did. He started to glow green.

"What is happening?!" Harry asked as the glow faded.

"Your a Keeper!" Macie and Abby said at the same time.

"Oh. Is that a good thing?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well duh." Macie said sassily. "It's one of the best things you can get. Demons, are a close second."

"Oh. Er, what do keepers do exactly?" Harry asked. He had mixed feelings about this.

"They are protectors. They fight, but only when needed. They also guard our secrets." Abby explained. "You will not get wings, but you will be able to fly without them. Not everyone has a status. Though Blue Moon Academy always can sense when a new one is born. Along with your ability to fly,you also get an element and some cool powers. Though those come when we are sixteen."

"Okay. Now that that is over. Let's have some fun!" Macie said with an impish grin.

"What do you have planned…" Abby asked nervously.

"Pool Party!" Peyton and Macie said at the same time.

"Oh so that's the surprise you wouldn't tell us about!" Justin said.

"We have been trying to get that out of them for ages!" Chance said.

"Let's go." Abby said, dragging a helpless Harry along.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They went to the pool. The whole time they had been in a giant building that looked like it was made with sparkling sapphires. Abby explained that they were in the dorm building of Blue Moon Academy. The school that all the Demons and Angels and what not went to.

The pool at the school was huge. It had several hot tubs, fluffy towels, and snack stand, a little sand area, and multiple water slides. It was by far the coolest pool ever.

After they changed into their swimsuits they all got into the pool. The girls got mango smoothies and got in the hot tub to relax. The boys dragged Harry to the water slides.

Though Harry did not like pools that much before, he totally did now. They had an awesome time at the pool. And they all came in smiling and cracking jokes.

After, they all put on dry clothes, Harry went to talk to Abby, only to find her looking stressed.

"Hey Abby. What's wrong." Harry asked concerned.

"Dumbledore just attacked. We gotta go. Put this on and meet us in the meeting room." She said. Shoving some black clothing into his hands.

She was wearing her hair in a braid and a navy blue skirt, tights, boots, vest, shirt, and some weird poncho thingy with a hood.

Harry has a similar outfit except with pants instead of a skirt. He put it on a pulled his hood up and went to meet the rest of the group.


	4. Confrontation Sike

**Hi guys! I am gonna clear up some things that I think confused people.**

**A status is when you get the wings and what not. Not everyone has a status. The few people that do are accepted into Blue Moon Academy. Which is the school Abby, Macie, Justin, Peyton, and Chance all go to.**

**They were residing inside of the school the whole time. Except of course when they were in the department of Mysteries **

**Dumbledore has been framing Tom Riddle for all of his wrong doings. Tom Riddle is using all those with a status to fight against Dumbledore.**

**Abby and Harry are twins. So are Peyton and Macie. Justin and Chance are cousins. The reason they all have a genetic relationship with one other person is explained later.**

**Okay I think that is it. So let's move on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter… Sike! it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry ran over to where the rest of the group was standing.

"Good we are all here." Peyton said. "Okay we have a plan. Macie and I will cause a distraction-"

"Can we use the fireworks?" Said a very energetic Macie.

"Yes. Yes we can." Peyton said. "Anyways, than I want Justin and Chance to do a sneak attack on the death eaters. And then Abby and Harry will get into a fight with Dumbledore while Macie and I call the Order of the Phoenix to hopefully get them to see who Dumbledore really is. Any questions about the plan?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good. Now let's go out there. And no matter what… nobody let there identity slip. Anonymity is the key in this war."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The scene they arrived at was horrific. The screams and shouts filled the air, like the smoke rising from the fire. A muggle hospital was burning with about one hundred people inside.

The group stuck to the shadows to avoid being seen. Abby took out this pink shimmery dust and blue it over all the muggles. The muggles faces looked dazed before they passed out.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked Abby.

"That dust made them forget what happened tonight. They will be passed out through the whole battle." Abby answered.

Macie and Peyton snuck to the sidelines of the chaos and set some fireworks on the ground. Macie looked giddy about getting to use fireworks as the distraction.

They set fire to them and a few seconds later, they shot off into the air creating beautiful and colorful patterns.

The death eaters and Dumbledore all turned to look at them, giving Justin and Chance an opening to slowly take them out. They came out from behind the death eaters and slowly stunned them. In a few minutes, all except two death eaters and Dumbledore where all stunned.

When the fireworks display stopped, Dumbledore and the two others turned around to realize their army was stunned. They all shouted in anger and at that time Abby and Harry stepped out of the shadows, masked of course, so no one could see them.

"Looks like Tom has recruited a demon. Cute." Dumbledore taunted.

"Come one step closer and you'll see how cute I can get!" Abby said sweetly, but everyone could hear the venom in her voice.

Dumbledore smirked and said, "I think I'll take you up on that."

Abby and Harry both drew their wands and aimed at Dumbledore. They glanced right to make sure Macie and Peyton went to get the order before firing on spells.

The battle went on for a while until the Order Of The Phoenix showed up. Unfortunately, Abby and Harry didn't notice them coming. Dumbledore and the Death Eaters did though. They took off there death eater gear to make it look like they were fighting for good.

Peyton and Macie hurried out as they could tell what was happening. The Order thought they were death eaters.

Justin and Chance came to help as well, but they were not enough to take on the Order. In a couple minutes they had them bound.

"Take them to grimmauld. We can interrogate them for information. If they won't budge we can try and sway them to our side. If that doesn't work. We will have to kill them." Dumbledore told the Order. And they obliged, taking the six back to headquarters.

**And a cliffhanger! There first mission did not go very well did it? Well hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Please review! They make me inspired.**


	5. Escape

**Hi! I finally managed to post these, but I have had them written for a while. Anyways thanks for reading and please review! From, SmolWiddlePotato**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! How many times do I have to say it?**

When Harry woke up he was in a dark room lying next to the rest of the six. He realized he was still body bound.

"I see your awake." Sirius said stepping out of the shadows. "A little young to be a death eater, don't you think?"

Harry said nothing. He didn't want to let anything slip.

"The silent treatment? That's a little harsh don't you think? Now, can you tell me something? Anything?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sure I can tell you something… stay away from us if you know what's good for you!" Harry said with venom deep in his voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sirius taunted.

Harry's anger was boiling. Like a volcano about to explode. He felt his anger come out in the source of magic. It melted away the enchantments holding him. And he stood up. However, the magic didn't just stop there. It spread through his body until there was nowhere left for it to go. He felt it come out, though he could see it. It was a red mist just seeping through his body. It surrounded him and his friends and there was a bright light. However, Harry didn't see what happened next. He blacked out right at the tingling feeling of raw magic, vanished.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry woke up to a pure white room, with nurses bustling around. Looking around he saw all his friends, and one other girl who had jet black hair and white eyes. She was just looking around. He could tell she wasn't blind, she just had white eyes.

"Mr. Potter, your awake good." A nurse said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

The nurse hesitated for a second before saying. "Your a hybrid."

**Okay this was short! I will try and post more soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Hybrids and Makeovers

**Hi! I know I haven't posted in a while. I was busy! So I'm on a road trip… in a car… for 14 hours… so I have lots of time to write new chapters! So I am gonna share a little about me, if you don't really wanna know, just skip ahead to the story.**

**Okay about me:**

**I'm not really that young. I'm like 10.**

**My name is Macie. I based the characters in the story off of me and my friends.**

**I'm secretly a witch! (No I'm not)**

**I am really bad at posting chapters regularly**.

If you have more questions feel free to ask me! Okay story time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"I-I-I'm a What?!" Harry asked confused.

"A hybrid. A person with a status who is a cross between one status and another. They are often thought to be keepers, because they look so much alike. They don't have wings until the first full moon. Like werewolves, they transform into their forms. They are not dangerous like werewolves, but can become a little more unstable. Hybrids each are a guardian of one element. When they do their transformation, their powers get loose. You sadly have got the fire element. Meaning you could accidentally burn down a castle during your transformation. You will need special training. Good news is you will be doing it with your sister and Macie. They also are hybrids." The healer explained.

Harry's head spun. He was a hybrid. Abby and Macie were also hybrids. He was the guardian of fire. Through all the questions in his head he could only think of one to ask. "Wait did you say 'until the first full moon'?" Harry asked.

The healer nodded, "After that many things will change. One, your wings will change, but always be there. They will change between demons wings, which look like a bat's wings, and angel wings, which basically are like bird wings. You are a cross between an angel and a demon. Number two, your hair and eyes will change colors based on your emotions. You will also be able to feel the emotions of everyone around you just by touching them. You also will be able to manipulate fire, and create it out of thin air. I think that's it."

Harry just nodded and tried to think through the questions in his head as the healer had similar conversations with Abby and Macie.

Abby was apparently a hybrid princess, which allowed her to manipulate all elements when she is in desperate need of it. She was the guardian of space and time.

Macie was a hybrid warrior. She would be trained to fight in wars. She was the guardian of storms.

Harry was a hybrid prince. Like Abby, he could manipulate all elements if he was in desperate need.

Soon enough they all left the healing center in fine condition. They made their way to the front of the building where a gorgeous room sat. It had walls made of quartz with tall windows allowing lots of natural light to come in. It had smooth wooden floors and puffy blue chairs sitting in front of a fireplace with rainbow flames. A diamond chandelier sat in front of it all adding the perfect touch. Tall bookshelves lined the walls of the room.

"This is the common room. All the students are away in Paris for a month to study abroad. Blue Moon Academy is amazing. We always go to 8 different places a year to learn foreign magic and languages. Last time we went to China. We got to learn how to handle dragons!" Abby said.

Harry looked around the room. It was simply stunning. He could get why they loved the school so much. However he was sure they would notice if he never came to Hogwarts again.

"What about Hogwarts? I can't just leave, they would surely come after us." Harry asked

"We know. Which is why we are all going to Hogwarts this year. On breaks, weekends, and whenever we can sneak away, we will come here for other classes." Abby said.

Harry didn't know if he would be able to go to Hogwarts again after learning the truth. He would try to though. "Okay so what day is it?"

"Umm August 31st." Macie said.

"What!" Harry asked. How could Time have gone that fast?

"Well you were unconscious for like a month after you were brought here, then it took two months for your body to register the potions we gave you. Then you were unconscious for five weeks after we escaped soooo… ya." Macie said nervously.

"Well… I definitely expected more time than that, but I'll have to deal with it." Harry said, trying to calm down. "Also, won't they know we have status?"

"Well, ya and that's why I told Macie she can give us a makeover." Abby said uncertainty evident in her voice.

Peyton took one look between Abby and Macie and said, "Oh brother…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later saw the group looking in awe at Macie's ability to make them look completely unrecognizable. (By the way these are long descriptions)

Abby got her hair dyed pastel green and pastel blue. She got colored contacts to make one eye green and the other blue. The hair dye and contacts hide the fact about their color changing eyes and hair. She was also wearing sunglasses that also worked as real glasses. She then stubbornly had put on an emerald green dress that went to her knees. She had black flats on that she swore gave her blisters the second she put them on.

Macie has died her hair pink and blue. She then braided it. She put pink skirt on with a blue t-shirt, and pink flats. She then put pink and blue colored contacts on. She then put on a blue star hair clip, and a pink crossbody bag. She stayed completely pink and blue the whole time.

Peyton died his hair maroon and navy. He put on colored contacts to match with a red collared shirt, jeans, and red high tops. He stayed pretty original.

Justin and Chance both died their hair black and blue, with black sweatshirts, blue jeans, and black high tops. They both put on colored contacts and now nobody had any hope of telling them apart.

Harry died the ends of his hair red and one eye red and the other black. Then he put on a black sweatshirt jeans and red high tops.

"Okay I have to admit, Macie you did pretty good." Peyton said.

Macie beamed and said, "Thanks for letting me do it you guys."

"Okay. Thanks Macie for the makeover, but we still need new names. We can't use Harry and Abby Potter. And the four of you are supposedly dead. So new names. I'll be Katie Ruiz." Abby said.

"Oh. Er… I guess I'll be Keith Ruiz." Harry said.

"I'll be Emery Silversea." Macie said.

"I guess I'll do Max Silversea then" Peyton said.

"We will be Sam and Tam Middleton." Justin and Chance said grinning mischievously.

"Wait which one is which again?" Abby asked confused making everyone laugh.

"Chance is Sam, and Justin is Tam." Sam and Tam said at the same time.

"Well, now that that's done, let's go to Diagon alley." Macie said, pulling out a port key. "Put your finger on!"

They made it to Diagon alley and saw one person they did not wanna see.

Ahhhhh my hand is tired! Hope that keeps you satisfied until the end of my road trip cause I can't post anything until it ends. I will talk about characters like this 'Emery (Macie)'. Just to let you know.


	7. Strange Sorting

Hiiiii! I found out how to post chapters from my phone! So a lot of chapters will be posted over the next week! I wanna thank everyone reading this for your patience as I know I am not very good at uploading chapters regularly. I don't know if anyone even reads these (I know I don't) but onto the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Enjoy :)

The group landed in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. Immediately they saw the Weasleys and Dumbledore discussing Harry's mysterious disappearance.

"This ruins all our plans. This year is the year we could finally get rid of him. And now he is missing. We have to find him before those blue moon freaks do. If he finds out the truth, everything will go down the drain." Dumbledore mumbled to the Weasleys.

"I definitely agree with Dumbledore, but we can continue with our plans to get Fred and George and other threats out of the way. A lot of new status were born. If Fred and George manage to find their way into blue moon, everything will be ruined." Mr. Weasley said.

Keith (Harry) felt rage bubble to the surface like a volcano about to explode. He trusted these people! He walked right over to them to give them a piece of his mind. Or he tried to anyways.

"Harry no! They won't recognize you. And besides you'll give us away!" Katie (Abby) said dragging his arm and pulling him back.

Keith (Harry) tried calming him selves, but it was as easy as teaching a turtle to run a marathon. He finally managed to pack his anger away for later, when he needed it.

The group walked out of the leaky cauldron and went to get everything they needed for school.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

1 day later

The platform was crowded and they pushed through the crowd to get to the train. They saw the Weasleys scanning the crowd hopefully, no doubt trying to spot Harry. He kept his head down and kept walking.

They found a compartment at the back of the train. They put all their stuff in and sat down. Emery (Macie) was sitting closest to the window across from her brother. Katie (Abby) sat next to the isle across from her brother. Then the Silversea twins and the Middleton twins sat in the middle. It was a tight squeeze, so Katie (Abby) magically expanded it giving everyone more space.

"Guys, I just realized that these disguises don't solve all our problems. They will still notice Harry Potter isn't at school. And you heard them, they wanna kill me. And will surely eliminate anyone who gets in their way." Keith (Harry) asked concerned.

"Right. We didn't think of that… Well we just have to be careful. Cover your tracks. Don't tell anyone anything without talking to everyone first. And look out for each other." Tam (Justin) said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to do their thing for the rest of the train ride. Abby read a book, Macie wrote some song lyrics, Peyton, Justin, and Chance all played exploding snap, and Harry pretended to read a book, but really was thinking over everything.

Eventually, the train slowed and they exited.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They stepped out of the train and was immediately confronted my Professor Mcgonagall. She took them aside along with three other girls. They winked at them and Emery (Macie) smiled and Katie (Abby) waved.

"They are our friends. They were at the Paris trip, because they missed so many they couldn't miss anymore. The one on the right is Zoey and the one on the left is Raylee. And the one in the middle is Olivia. Call Zoey, Savannah, and Raylee, Lenin, and Olivia, Amy." Katie (Abby) whispered.

Zoey (Savannah) had wavy yellow and pink hair with matching eyes and sunglasses. Her hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head. She had golden skin that shines in the light. She was as short as Katie (Abby).

Raylee (Lenin) had purple and blue hair with the colored contacts to match. She was slightly shorter than Zoey. Most of her hair was down, but she made two small buns on top of her head.

Olivia (Amy) had black hair with one white streak towards the front. Her eyes were white, but she wasn't blind as her eyes were full of life. Her hair was just down and fell past her hips.

"Since you nine are all new you will be sorted after the first years. I assume you know what the sorting is?" She asked looking around. They all nodded. "The first years are just about to finish being sorted. Please wait here for two more minutes." She said and walked out.

They waited quietly for the Professor to come back. And she did two minutes later.

"You may now come in." She said and guided them into the great hall. Sitting on a stool was the sorting hat.

"Middleton, Sam" The professor called.

Sam (Chance) walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It debated for a bit before saying "Gryffindor!" The gryffindor table cheered.

"Middleton, Tam"

Tam (Justin) got put in Ravenclaw.

"Northwood, Lenin"

Lenin (Raylee) got put in Hufflepuff.

"Northwood, Savannah"

Savannah (Zoey) got put in Slytherin.

"Ruiz, Katie"

Katie (Abby) ended up in slytherin after a long debate.

"Ruiz, Keith"

Keith (Harry) walked up for his second sorting. The hat was very curious about stuff, but he didn't say to much. He ended up in Slytherin.

"Silversea, Emery"

Emery (Macie) got put in slytherin as well.

"Silversea, Max"

Max (Peyton) got put in Hufflepuff.

"Tember, Amy"

Amy (Olivia) got put in Gryffindor.

They all separated to their house tables to enjoy the feast.

Hope y'all liked it! What do you guys think of pairings I'm leaning towards a Zoey and Harry relationship, but tell be what you think. Also next chapter I will refer to them by their fake names just because it's easier. Byeeeee! :D


	8. *Important!*

Hello everybody! I have decided to take a break from Turning Tables, because of the fact that I have no Idea where I am taking this story. If anybody has any ideas, please, please tell me. Sorry for anyone who liked this story, and I will come back soon. It could be hours, or months. I hope to write to ya'll soon.

Love from Smolwiddlepotato


	9. Back!

I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK! I know I went away for a while, I needed time to think. So I am REALLY sorry. Thank you to everyone for their patience even though my story is very strange. Honestly, It wasn't going to end up like this. I was simply watching too many Gacha videos, (If you know what those are). Again, thank you for reading this and now, onto the story!

P.S. If you read Harry Grimm… I am updating that soon! I promise! Also I am starting another FanFiction. And doing something that is an original idea! I am doing a crossover between Twilight and Keeper of the Lost Cities. So that will be up soon!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Please let that be the last time I have to say it.

It was weird being in Slytherin. The common room was dark, and he found himself missing the cozy Gryffindor dorms.

He had received a ton of weird looks on the way up here, probably because of his weird hair and eyes. However, nobody said anything about it.

He quickly left to the dormitories giving everyone a 'Don't try to talk to me' look. He was asleep before his other dorm mates came in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He was up right as the morning streaks of light came through the window. He was ready and out of the dorm before his dorm mates even woke up. He went down to the common room and were surprised to see Abby, Macie, and Zoey were all down there too, chewing on some weird crunchy, orange, stick thingy.

"Morning." Abby said stifling a yawn.

"Morning. What is that?" He asked pointing to the thing they were eating.

"Sun Strips. They are something we learned to make in Home Ec, back at the academy." Abby pushed the plate towards him. "Try one."

He took one, and hesitantly tried it. It was warm and buttery and tasted like toast, but softer. He shoved the rest in his mouth and the girls laughed.

After they finished their breakfast they went to the great hall. They saw their friends sitting at the other tables. They waved and they waved back before heading towards the slytherin table. He saw Ron muttering to Chance. He saw Chance glare at him. He was sure Ron was telling him about how Slytherin and Gryiffindor don't get along. He rolled his eyes. Stupid prejudices.

He was slightly shocked about how he was acting. When did he become so… cold? (If you can't tell he is talking about himself. Sorry it seems like he is still talking about Ron) He shrugged it off, even though it bothered him. He knew that the moment he figured out his life was a lie, he would probably never be the same.

He stood up after receiving his time table and went to his first class. It was going to be an interesting day he thought.

Yes yes I know! It was short! But I'm gonna post more tomorrow! After school. Cause yay for me I'm in 6th grade now! So now I have to deal with homework and lockers. Thank you for reading and good bye!


	10. Contest

Hello! I'm afraid this isn't an update. This is actually an announcement. Until Halloween, you can vote for my new story! The story will be a Twilight and a Keeper Of the Lost Cities Crossover. If your interested in voting please leave your answers to the following questions in a review. And if nobody votes…I refuse to update any stories until somebody does.

Should Bella be Sophie's twin, or Keefe's sister?

Should Bella be an elf or should they just end up in the lost cities?

Should the story start when Edward leaves her or should it start at the beginning.

Should Bella be part of project moonlark or just part of the Keeper gang

Should I have Edward bashing or not?

Should Bella and her friends all be in Forks (if she is an elf) or should only Bella be there?

Should Bella (if she is an elf) be there in hiding or should she be there to get help from the Cullens in the fight against the Neverseen.

That's it! I do hope you vote! Love you all and I'll see you next week for updates!


	11. Halloween!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Also Happy Birthday to my wonderful brother. These are not a chapter I am announcing the results of the vote. The Harry Grimm double chapter will be posted this afternoon. So, I know you may wonder why there are extra votes. That is because I asked my friends and family to vote and they didn't write it on . I will also be explaining why some people voted for these things. Okay here are the results:

Sophie's twin: 3

Keefe's sister: 4

Okay so if Sophie had a twin, it would make them have that much more bias against them cause of the elf prejudice.

Bella elf: 6

End up in lost cities: 1

Start at Edward leaving: 5

Start at the beginning: 3

Project moonlark: 3

Just part of the gang: 2

Edward bashing: 3

No Edward bashing: 4

Partly because I'm bad at character bashing and because all my friends like Edward.

Bella and her friends in forks: 5

Just bella: 2

In hiding: 2

Asking for help: 3


	12. I Ḿ SO SORRY

**Hello people! I am VERY sorry. I know I have not been updated in months, but it is because school is a jerk. *Throws rotten tomatoes at school*. So I am now updating again. And I will give you all free virtual cookies (Not the ones that steal all your data) to say how sorry I am. Sooooooooo let's move on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only J.K. Rowling does. I DO however own all my OCs.**

The rest of the night felt strange, foreign. Keith was used to the loud, slightly cocky nature of Gryffindors. He was not very used to the cold, composed attitude of the Slytherins. What was stranger was talking to Draco Malfoy without throwing insults back in forth. He wasn't kind, he was still biased and cocky, but he wasn't spewing garbage about muggle borns which he appreciated. He did however have some things about Harry ́s ̈Mysterious ̈ disappearance.

¨Missing.¨ He scoffed. ̈ ̈Probably just another desperate plea for attention. I wouldn´t be surprised if he shows up in the middle of the year with some dumb sob story that shows how heroic he is while also adding some details for pity.¨

Keith felt weird talking with Draco Malfoy with him not knowing who he really was. He imagined his face when he realized Keith was actually Harry Potter. A smile spread across his face which Draco took as a cue to continue his rant about Harry.

At least he was there with some familiar faces. Three of his friends also made it into Slytherin. Katie, Emery, and Savannah all were in Slytherin with him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The common room was just as Harry had seen it in second year. The same dark colors and weird lighting. There wasn't much talk, they just separated to their dorms. However, Katie slipped Kieth a note written in swirls and strange shapes like runes. At first Kieth couldn't figure out what they meant, but then it just sorta clicked and he knew what the symbols meant.

́ ́Meet _us in the common room at midnight ́ the_ note read. He looked up and saw Katie wink before leaving to the dorms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When midnight struck Harry snuck out of the dorms and down to the common room. There was a fire burning and Katie, Emery, and Savvanah were illuminated by its glow. Harry made his way towards them.

̈Hello. Here are these.¨ Katie said handing him three pins. One of them had a silver stag on it another other had a golden circle with a red heart in the center. The last one had a line down the center which changed colors. One side of it had a golden flame burning and the other had a pink heart that seemed to glow.

̈ ̈These pins you must always wear. The first one,̈ She said pointing at the stag, ̈Shows and animal that represents you. Yours would obviously be a stag. The second one is your family crest.̈ Harry saw Abby had one that matched the golden circle and red heart pin he held in his hands. ¨Then the last one is an ability pin. They show your abilities. You have two. One, prokinesis. You have control over fire. And the second is an empath, You can read emotions and sometimes you can manipulate them.¨ She finished. She then proceeded to give him a uniform and shoo him back up to his dorm to get ready. Harry was going to there school.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Half and hour later saw them outside the glistening school. It was completely silent, like the world was holding its breath. The way the got there was weird. They had snuck out of there dorms thanks to Katie who Kieth learned was an vanisher so she could turn invisible. They met the rest of their group in the library where Lenin sang some strange song that turned the world hazy until it faded in shades of silver and gold. They then reappeared in front of the school.

The school stood tall in the sun, it's walls shimmered and, in Emery ́s words, it was a ̈Sparkle Overload ̈.

̈ ̈The time works differently here. When it's night it's day when it's day it's night. It's why we can come here during the night.̈ Katie explained.

Kieth followed her across the lawn. They walked until they came to a moat… of lava. Kieth gawked at it, and then promptly turned away screwing his eyes shut when Katie stepped right into in. He braced himself to hear her screams, but they never came. After about a minute he opened his eyes to see his friends all waist deep in the lava. Kieth cautiously stepped in. The second he touched the lava it vanished and turned into blue glistening water.

̈ ̈There illusions.̈ Amy told him as the castle disappeared to reveal a whole lake. She dipped her head in the water and pulled it back up to reveal brown hair and blue eyes. Kieth followed her example and everyone else also dipped the heads in the water to wash their disguises away.

̈Follow me.¨ Peyton said before diving under the water. Kieth followed.

The water was clearer and bluer than most water and Kieth could see clearly. He saw his friends swimming like they were in the olympics and he hurried to catch up. They dived deeper in the water until they reached the bottom. They put their feet down and then his friends started to sink. Harry did too. He struggled, but it only made him sink faster. His friends didn't seem concerned. Right before he sank completely Katie mouthed to him. ̈Trust the trap.̈ before they vanished under the surface.

**Bum, bum, BUMMMM! Okay. It isn ́t Tuesday, but I will start posting on Tuesdays. I also found in excuse to write chapters in class so here I am. Also…. 1000 WORDS! I have not done that in ages! So I am super excited. I will be posting the double chapter of Harry Grimm this afternoon. So have a great day and goodbye! :D**


	13. Oops

Okay, so…. I'm not dead. The reason I have such infrequent posting is because I lose inspiration for my stories VERY quickly. But I'm back and plan to not be making any new stories until I wrap up these. This book should have about 20 chapters in it. Also I made an account on Wattpad with my own original works, no Fanfiction. So if you wanna look at that my account is Smolwiddlepotato. So basically the same name as this is… I am so uncreative. Also I have an announcement to make! So the next chapter is going to be an announcement and not a chapter, but I plan on updating soon. So I am very sorry for leaving for so long but here I am with a new chapter for Turning Tables! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will *sobs*

The sand was suffocating and he fought to stay concouce, just as he was about to pass out he fell through the sand. He landed with a thud in a field of grass.

"Hah! And I though Abby was bad when she came through." Macie said giggling. She wasn't wet and she didn't have any sand in her hair. Her demon wings glistened purple and blue in the sun.

The sun! Harry scrambled up, looking around confused. The sky was blue, there was wind and water and sunlight.

"How-"

"It's an illusion." Zoey explained. "Everything here is made by magic."

The sky was blue with only a tiny lonely cloud in the sky, and the sun was beating down on them. Up ahead, a giant glittering castle stood in front of them, looking as magnificent, if not more as Hogwarts.

They approached the building and walked up the steps. At the top, a huge silver door stood in front of them looking menacing. Approaching Chase rapped his knuckles on the door three times. It swung open to reveal an entry hall. The room reminded Harry of a fancy hotel lobby.

Entering the building they saw small puff balls with dragon wings and tails like lemurs walking around.

"Silkfurs." Abby whispered to him. "They watch after the place."

Harry watched in fascination as one stood on its hind legs to dust off a coffee table.

Moving on, they walked up a grand staircase and walked towards a door at the very end of the hallway. Entering it they all crowded into the small room.

The room was bare except for a full length mirror on the other side of the room. Grinning at him, Macie and Peyton put their hands against the surface of the mirror. It rippled at their touch like water. Winking at him, Macie stepped through the mirror followed by her brother.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "So dramatic…" she stepped through the mirror.

One by one they all stepped through, until only Harry and Abby were left in the room.

"See you on the other side!" Abby called before jumping through.

Harry tentatively put his hand against the mirror it rippled under his hand, and felt very solid. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the portal.

Sorry It's short, I have my cousin breathing down my neck waiting for me to go to the park and I wanna put something out there today. I will be giving an announcement later so prepare for that. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope y'all our safe during the Corona times.

Love you all, -Smolwiddlepotato


	14. Contest(Again)

Helloooooo! I am back! And I have something fun for you to do! If you want, I'm not forcing you to do anything! Anyways, I'm planning on hurrying to finish the stories I have going right now. That way I can just sorta reset and not have so many stories to write at once. Anyways, I have an idea in mind for a new story, but I need OC's. And while coming up with some I thought it would be more fun to do this so here we are! If you would like, you can fill out the questionnaire below and either PM me or review your answers. All credit towards the OC will be put on the top of every chapter of my new book. The contest will end on June 12. So if you wanna do it, don't wait! If you have any questions let me know. Another note, not all may be chosen, it depends on the submissions and if it would work for the story.

Okay the story is a Harry Potter fic. However, a bit different. So little to no of the original characters will be shown, it's sorta like just the characters in the world. That is where the OC's come in. If you would like to make special preferences about your character also add that into your submissions.

So without further ado, here is your questions:

Full name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Ten words that describe your personality:

Best subject:

Worse Subject:

Hogwarts house:

What type of character would you wanna play (hero, villain, sidekick, etc.):

Background:

Year:

Other things you wanna mention:

Thank you! And again it's completely optional.

Your friend, Smol Potato :D


	15. Hallway

Sup. I am currently trying to write as fast as I can. So here is the next chapter. The hallway. O-o This one will be longer I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling

The group gathered in a large spacious hallway. The floor, ceilings, and walls were all white and the bright light made it hard to look at.

They walked down the long corridor, there feet echoing on in the empty hallway.

Opening his eyes as big as he could with the blinding light, he tried to see what was at the end of the hallway. As far as he could tell there was nothing.

After walking for a couple minutes in silence he broke it,

"Sorry, but where are we going." He asked.

"To the Headmasters Office." Abby answered. And that's as that.

They continued walking down the seemingly endless corridor until finally, finally, they stopped.

In the middle of the hallway.

With no doors anywhere in sight.

So now, they were standing in the middle of a infinite hallway with nothing but white on every side of them.

"So, now what?" Harry asked, looking round expectantly.

Instead of answering, Peyton walked through the solid wall next to him, and went right through. Harry wondered why he was surprised anymore.

Upon walking through the solid-but-not-so-solid door, they were greeted by a large staircase, that was thankfully blue in color and allowed Harry to not have to squint anymore.

The staircase itself twisted up to the heavens, it randomly switched directions from going on a steep hill up to one that brought us diagonal, and sometimes even upside down!

"Fun fact. There are 2,561 stairs." Macie says beaming towards the crazy staircase.

Harry Craned his neck to look at it.

They began the long trek up the winding staircase.

Eventually they got to the upside down part. He stopped waiting to be told what to do but everybody else just kept walking. Watching them, his jaw dropped when he saw them go upside down and walk like that. It's like gravity just all of a sudden switched.

"Hey! You coming?" Justin asked.

Asking himself out of his stupor, he followed. It felt weird to go upside down and see the world from the sky's point of view, yet it was somewhat beautiful.

After getting through the weird staircase they moved onto the next part, this time it was a giant glittering door made completely out of gems.

They pushed open the big door, Harry's hopes of it being an easier trek from here on out where immediately squashed. As right in front of him, was the world's most absurd parkour/obstacle course.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why *pant* is *pant* it so *pant* hard *pant* to get *pant* to the *pant* headmaster's *pant* office *pant*" Harry said in between heavy breaths.

Abby and Macie shared a look.

"Well, the headmaster is a bit… what's the right word…" Abby said.

"Nutty as a fruitcake!" Macie chimed in grinning cheekily.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yes thank you Macie. Now anyways, he likes to challenge us and he thinks these obstacles will do the trick."

"Ya. Cause apparently the curriculum doesn't challenge you enough." Chase grumbled coming to stand beside the friends.

"You know that's not what they meant." Peyton said.

They bickered quietly as Harry stood back and watched in amusement. Zoey and Raylee came over.

"Do they always fight like that?" Harry asked, starting a conversation with the two, just as Olivia wandered over.

"Nah. It's friendly anyways. They just fight cause they feel like it, I doubt any of them are actually mad at each other." Raylee answered.

"Oh. Erm, if you don't mind me asking Olivia, what happened to your eyes?" Harry asked awkwardly, gesturing to the pure whiteness of them.

"Nothing happened to them. I was born with them like this. I can still see, just my eyes look different." She said looking a bit disgruntled.

"Now children, let's not fight." A loud and slightly dreamy voice said from above. All fighting ceased at once as everybody turned to see the man high above them.

The headmaster has arrived.

Yay! Another chapter! I plan to update tomorrow again, but I'm not sure. I hope you liked it and that it was long enough. About 650 words not counting the authors notes. So I hope you liked it. And please review! I love feedback!

Your friend

-Smolwiddlepotato


	16. Headmaster(Pt1)

And I back! I plan on posting one now and one one later tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm really excited for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own literally nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

The headmaster was on a balcony above them. He was tall, with gray hair that rested on his shoulders. He had bright green eyes and a big smile. He looked at them happily.

"Welcome children," He said looking down upon them. "Abby" he said nodding her direction "Macie, Peyton, Justin, Chance, Raylee, Zoey, Olivia." He said to there general direction. "And Harry! It's wonderful to finally meet you. Please, step into my office."

Harry and the Others followed the man into his office. It looked pretty normal, nothing like the wonders of Dumbledore's. It was just a white room. However, Harry learned that this school was very into illusions.

Harry's ideas were proved correct when the headmaster put his hand to the wall and from his hand everything else appeared.

The walls turned into a black stone, and the floors turned to wood. Windows appeared showing off a beautiful view. A desk with some sheets of paper and a map appeared, along with some other things. Chairs appeared along the room and they all sat in them.

"So, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" The Headmaster asked.

"Headmaster Doberr," Raylee started. "We want you to talk to Harry about Project Vortex."

He looked at her. His friends all stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait!" He called. "So you came up that entire thing just to drop me off here?"

"Yes." Zoey stated plainly and walked out the door. Well okay then.

Harry turned back to the Headmaster.

"So, what is Project Vortex?" He asked never to have heard this thing before.

"You see Harry, wizards and Witches don't like us. We are mages, and we have a different kind of magic." The headmaster started to explain.

"A couple thousand years ago, we tried to make peace with each other, and learn alongside each other, but they attacked and we were forced to turn our backs and run the other way."

"Since then, many wizards and witches have forgotten our kind even exists, which is why we need Project Vortex. It was a prophecy, that a pair of mages will come and bring peace to our people, a child of both worlds."

Harry listened with rapt attention, while wondering what this had to do with him.

"You see Harry, you and Abby are these mages. Children born to wizards but are mages. And I have full confidence you can bring peace to our worlds."

Harry was shocked, Having already known the prophecy from the wizarding world, it seemed totally unlikely that he would have two about him.

"Now, we need more numbers on our side. Here is a list of wizards I need you to talk to:

Ginny Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Bill Weasley

Nymphadora Tonks

Hermione Granger

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

"Here are just a few that we have a first priority. Talk to them. And another thing. I need you to find the Deathly Hallows before Dumbledore does." He said handing him a book.

Harry however has stopped listening. He was now looking out the window. A black hooded figure just emerged from the forest. He pointed his wand at the window. Harry panicked and quickly stood up.

"Professed get do-" and then there was an explosion

I plan on updating either late tonight or early tomorrow. So I hope you enjoyed it!

.

Remember to submit your OC's. Thank you and bye!

-Your friend Smolwiddlepotato


End file.
